


I Write About Him in my Journal

by mhhrj00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, haechan has powers, haechan loves his black sinister hoodie, mark has a journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhhrj00/pseuds/mhhrj00
Summary: Mark noticed that Haechan is once again wearing his black sinister hoodie.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I Write About Him in my Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my final paper for my creative fiction class during high school. I apologize for any mistakes.

It’s raining today, and Mark forgot to bring his umbrella. He can feel the beads of rain dripping down his shirt. He curses under his breath. Tough luck. This day is definitely not going well for him.

It’s 9 o’clock in the morning and he is already running late for his Political Government class. He looked to his left and saw Johnny, the class clown, looking irritated which is a surprise considering how he is always pleasant and warm. The rain suddenly poured heavier. His clothes are now completely drenched.

Sighing, he looked at the traffic light and saw that it changed from yellow to red. He was about to cross the street when a man in a black hoodie bumped into him. “Watch it man!” he yelled angrily but the boy just continued speed walking. Annoyed, Mark continued his journey to school.

When he arrived at the university, he changed into the spare skinny jeans and the plain white shirt that he had placed before inside his locker. However, he can’t do anything about his squeaky, wet converse shoes. He looked at the time on his phone and decided to skip the first class because he was already forty-five minutes late.

With enough time to spare, Mark went into the classroom of his second class which is Practical Research. He was the first there. Bored out of his mind and with nothing left to do, Mark brought his journal out and wrote about how his morning is going unluckily. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the time, so he jumped in surprise when an alarm suddenly rang. It’s now time for his favorite class.

Mark observed everyone who enters the room. It’s just the third week since the classes resumed but everyone looks so exhausted already. “Mark Lee!” he heard someone called his name. He looked to his right and saw Mina, the cute bubbly girl who loves listening to rap music. They’ve been classmates since their high school years. “Dude, have you finished the assignment for practical research? I forgot about it and just finished it last night, so my work is probably junk,” she said. Mark smiled fondly. “Yeah, I already completed it like a week ago. And that’s why I told you to accomplish your requirements ahead of time, Mina-san.” Mark feels grateful for the presence of his small and petite friend. It’s good to know someone from his hometown. It reminds him of his purpose which is to finish school and help his parents pay their bills. He had his life planned out from the very start.

The two high-school-turned-college friends were engaged in a light conversation while waiting for their professor when a guy suddenly walked inside the room and captured Mark’s attention. Reminded of the earlier events, he recognized the man who bumped into him. Apparently, it’s Haechan. The guy who always sits in the last row beside the window. Mark noticed that Haechan is once again wearing his black sinister hoodie. “It’s probably his favorite,” Mark whispered quietly. As if feeling the weight of someone’s attention on him, Haechan looked up and locked eyes with Mark. He then raised his eyebrows, wordlessly asking what’s up? Flustered, Mark removed his eyes away from him. He realized that it was their very first interaction with each other.

Once their professor finished her lesson, she announced that there will be a project to be done by pairs. Mark and Mina looked at each other simultaneously in a silent confirmation that they will be partners. To their dismay, their professor suddenly added that she’ll be the one to choose who’ll become partners by drawing names randomly. As she started announcing the names, Mark felt anxious. He fervently hoped that he won’t get paired with someone he doesn’t like. “Mark Lee, you’ll be paired with...” Mark’s ears perked up at the sound of his name, wondering who he’ll spend the whole semester with for this project. “Haechan Seo,” the teacher finished.

Their professor told the class to go sit with their partners and discuss their plans. Haechan approached and sat beside him. Mark can feel his heart beating loudly in his chest for an unknown reason. Haechan’s presence is enough to make him feel on edge. Mark greeted Haechan with a simple “Hey,” to which Haechan replied with “Hi”. To start the conversation, Mark asked Haechan shakily, “So, how do you want to accomplish this project? When are we going to start?” “I want to write something related to religion, like why there’s gender inequality in Islam,” Haechan said in reply. Mark agreed. After a few minutes of brainstorming ideas, they exchanged numbers with each other and decided to meet at the library after their class on Thursday to begin their project immediately.

The days passed by quickly and too soon, it was Thursday. Besides the casual hellos and constant eye-contacts at their hallway and classroom, Mark and Haechan never talked to each other again after their interaction last Monday. Mark felt anxious again as he waited for his partner in the library. To keep himself busy, he plugged his earphones in and played “We Go Up” by NCT Dream. As the chorus of the song begins, Mark saw Haechan walking towards him.

As they began working, Mark curiously stole a glance at Haechan. He looked at Haechan’s red hair and internally swooned at how it suits him. His tanned skin is glowing, to the point that it’s almost blinding. Mark suddenly felt the urge to bop the cute, button nose of his partner. Haechan is always quiet that he gives off a mysterious feel. However, through their time together because of this project, Mark realized how smart the guy is. Haechan is very sassy, a trait that Mark never expected from him. But he likes it. He likes how he can see this side of Haechan, the side no one has ever seen before. “What are you looking at?” asked Haechan. Startled, Mark said “n-nothing”, his cheeks blushing a deep red.

Every day, Mark looked forward to working with Haechan at one of the tables at the corner of the library. He felt like they’re in a world of their own. Surprisingly, Mark likes hearing Haechan’s thoughts about everything. They talk about a variety of topics, from how they believe in aliens to the types of clothes that they adore such as brands like Balenciaga and Gucci. They’re having the time of their lives while working. Sometimes, when they feel like they’ve accomplished a lot of things, they’ll treat themselves by going on a spontaneous adventure together. They’ll go to museums and planetariums, a zoo, and even to an ocean park.

One day, while finishing the survey questionnaires for their research, Haechan suddenly said, “I miss home.” Mark looked at him surprised. This is the first time that Haechan opened something personal about himself. “I came from somewhere far. I left my family to study.” Softly, Haechan added, “I miss them a lot.” Mark glances at the smaller boy looking at the window, who is probably reminiscing his younger years. Mark can relate to Haechan’s words. They both left home for the sake of having a good future, to provide a better life for their family. Without thinking, Mark, with his heart beating loud, engulfed Haechan in a hug. Mark noticed that Haechan feels a lot warmer than normal, but he likes it. He loves it.

That night, as Mark was lying on his bed, he realized how much Haechan makes him happy. Who would’ve thought that the quiet guy from his practical research class would mean a lot to him? Feeling inspired, Mark took his journal notebook and wrote about Haechan. He said that Haechan outshines the sun like it’s his job. He described how beautiful his partner looks in his red hair and favorite “sinister” black jacket. Mark can feel the warmth spreading in his chest. However, he knows that he might get his heartbroken. He doesn’t know if Haechan likes him or if Haechan even likes boys in general. He wants to confess but at the same time, he doesn’t. He feels scared of the possibility that their friendship will be ruined because of his stupid feelings. But as of the moment, it’s enough for him to have Haechan by his side, even just as friends.

The next day, Haechan offered to walk Mark home. They weren’t talking but the silence between them was comfortable. Suddenly, Mark heard Haechan singing the song “You are my sunshine” with his sweet, honey voice. For the hundredth time, Mark was surprised by him. However, the sweet and calm scene was suddenly disrupted when four masked guys appeared from behind them. They were asking Mark and Haechan to surrender their phones and wallets. Mark refused to give his belongings so two of the masked men started punching him in his stomach. Haechan saw red but he knows that he can’t let his secret be known or else everything will be over, all of his hard work. However, he can’t just stand there and watch those criminals attack Mark. Angrily, Haechan stretched his right arm and a red laser-like light came from his hand. The guys who were attacking Mark flew up in the air, holding their necks as if Haechan was physically choking them. He then dropped them on the floor and the two fled away from him, scared out of their mind. The two remaining criminals, however, dumbfoundedly looked at Haechan. They can’t believe what they saw with their own two eyes. “What the hell are you?” asked the buffer one. Haechan raised his hand again and the other two scrambled on their feet, running as fast as they can.

Haechan felt proud that he was able to protect Mark from those bad guys. Mark. He forgot that they were together when it happened. Instantly, Haechan looked around to search for Mark, his sweet, baby-faced partner in his Political Government class. Mark with his black hair and a gummy smile, wearing glasses to aid his poor eyesight. All along, Mark was already looking at him. But Mark is scared. He is scared of what Haechan can do to him. “Mark, please let me explain,” Haechan pleaded and tried touching Mark’s hand but he flinched. “I’m sorry,” said Mark before he left Haechan on the street.

Mark couldn’t sleep that night. His thoughts were everywhere. He wondered what that was about, why it happened, why Haechan didn’t tell him about his little secret despite spending almost every single day together. He felt betrayed and exhausted. As he was about to sleep, his phone started vibrating multiple times. He checked it and saw that Haechan had flooded him with texts, all stating profuse apologies. “Mark, please let me explain.” “Please don’t be scared of me.” Mark read each one, but he never responded.

At school, Mark did his best in avoiding Haechan. Once he sees his partner walking towards him, he’ll walk the opposite direction. But the university is small for two people who are running away from each other. They also have to deal with their school project.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. Mark stood outside the library, contemplating whether he should meet Haechan inside to finish their school work. He knows, however, that their interaction will be inevitable. And that’s what he is afraid of. “Screw it,” he mumbles. As he entered the room, he saw Haechan already sitting in their usual table. “Hey!” Mark greeted. Haechan looked up at him and smiled softly. “Hi,” Haechan replied quietly. “Do you want to go somewhere else? I’m not really in the mood to do anything right now.” Mark asked. “Okay. Where do you propose we go?” “Let’s go to the Han River.”

No words were exchanged between the two of them on their way to their destination. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived, they sat at one of the benches facing the riverfront. It wasn’t crowded in the area today. “Look, Mark,” Haechan started. “I didn’t mean to hide anything from you, I swear. It’s just that, I’m scared. I’m scared that once I tell you, you’ll hate me.” “You know that I can never do that to you, right? Why don’t you tell me everything from the start? I’ll listen to you,” Mark replied. Haechan exhaled heavily. Feeling anxious, he made Mark promise that whatever he hears from him, he’ll keep it to himself. Satisfied with Mark’s reply, Haechan started his story. “Okay. I came from a star outside the earth. Our world is called Borta and I’m the prince there. However, the king, my father, doesn’t believe that I’m ready for the throne yet so he sent me to earth to study the human beings and your technologies.” “Wait, what? Are you telling me that you’re an... alien?” Mark asked loudly, feeling surprised. “Be quiet!” Haechan shushed him, looking at their surroundings to make sure that no one heard their conversation. Thankfully, everyone’s just minding their own business. “Oops, I’m sorry. But you look like a normal human being, dude!” Mark exclaimed. “Of course we look like humans. People from your broadcasting agencies and the writers of your books just described, pardon for the lack of better words, ‘aliens’ in an ugly manner. Your imaginations are quite wild. Now, let me continue. As I was saying, I figured that the best way to observe humans is by living within their community. When I first arrived in Seoul, I noticed a group of friends wearing their school uniform. That day, I decided to apply for school and luckily, I got in. Since the first day of classes, I’ve noticed a lot of things about humans such as their love for coffee when they need to stay awake, their constant need for affection, and even their adoration towards animals like puppies and kittens. It was never my intention to befriend anyone for the reason that I don’t want to leave anyone behind and I definitely do not want my secret out. That’s why I don’t have any friends. That was the case until you became my partner.” Mark remained quiet. He’s trying to process the information that Haechan revealed to him just a moment ago. “Wow,” Mark uselessly replies. “That’s it? That’s all you’re going to say? After all these things I’ve revealed?” Haechan asks. “Dude, you’re telling me that I’m talking to a prince? A PRINCE? Pardon me for misbehaving, your majesty,” Mark squealed. “Shut up, you big buffoon.” Despite the weird turn of events, everything went back to normal.

While eating ice cream on their way back to Mark’s home, Haechan suddenly called Mark to say something important. “I have something to tell you,” he started. Mark wordlessly looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “A month from now, I’ll be leaving earth. My father contacted me last Tuesday telling me that it’s time already,” Haechan tells him, his eyes on the stars above. Mark felt his world stop. Just as he was about to figure his partner, Haechan dropped the bomb. Mark felt like crying but he can’t show it to Haechan. He can’t show him that he’s affected by Haechan’s departure soon. “Okay. I mean, I can’t stop you from doing a job as a prince right? Man, you’re life there must be so much fun!” Mark laughed, hiding his pain from the person he likes. “It’s not if you’re not there with me,” Haechan replied. Mark stopped at his tracks. He can feel his heart beating erratically, his cheeks are painted in red. “Wh-what?” he nervously asks. Haechan looked back at him and smiled, “Nothing. Come on, let’s get you home”.

Later that night, Mark couldn’t sleep once again because his mind was full of Haechan. He wondered how his life turned exciting in just a few months with him. Why did he have to like someone who isn't even from earth? Someone who is about to leave in a month. Out of nowhere, an idea pops inside his head. Feeling excited and giddy, Mark took out his journal and wrote what he just thought.

Mark woke up early the next day despite it being a Saturday. He started preparing sandwiches and milkshakes and placed them inside a basket. After taking a quick bath, he went straight to Haechan’s crib. He rang the doorbell five times before his red-haired partner opened the door. Mark smiled as he took in the sight of a sleepy Haechan wearing pajamas with a pair of mickey mouse slippers. He is indeed a cute guy. “What are you doing here at 7 o’clock in the morning on Saturday?” Haechan asked him. “Get dressed. We’re going on a picnic” Mark replied excitedly. “What? Why? Mark, please just let me go back to sleep, and then we can go once I wake up.” Haechan argued but Mark is having none of it. “Just go get dressed. We’re going to be late in our schedule if we stay here longer”. Feeling defeated, Haechan obeyed Mark’s words and took a bath and changed into something comfortable.

Haechan looks around the surroundings. He noticed that Mark was driving him somewhere to a place that he has never been before. “Where are we going?” Haechan asks. Mark looks at him and smiles, “You’ll see.” When they arrived, Haechan saw that they were in a forest. The trees were green in color, looking vibrant and alive.

Mark and Haechan were eating peacefully while enjoying the calmness around them. “Hey,” Mark started. Haechan hummed in response. “I figured that since you’re leaving in a month, why don’t we make memories that you’ll bring with you back on your planet. This way, you can tell your family and friends about your adventures, our adventures together.” Haechan felt his eyes getting teary. This is the first time that someone made him feel special and loved. “Okay. I’d love that.”

From then onwards, they spent each day together creating memories that they will treasure in their lifetime. When the time came and Haechan needed to leave, Mark gave his journal to Haechan. “Read that when you’re back in your world. Read that when you feel sad and lonely. Read that when you miss me,” Mark said with tears breaming around his eyes. “I will,” Haechan replied. In return, Haechan gave Mark the “sinister” hoodie that he loves wearing. “Don’t forget me,” Haechan said to Mark. “I won’t.” Haechan never looked back when he was riding his spaceship.

Mark knew that they both like each other. It’s unfortunate that they met in a different way from most of the couples in the universe they’re living in. He hopes that one day, it can be this planet or another, this lifetime or the next one, that they’ll meet again. He is looking forward to that moment where he’ll lay his eyes upon a sassy, red-haired kid whom he treasures a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this <3 Please leave some comments so I can improve my writing :)


End file.
